


The Cage

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Aomine is horny in the mornings so he takes Akashi into their 'cage'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I love this ship so much? Honestly, why? 
> 
> Best read while listening to that Suwabe Junichi x Kamiya Hiroshi BLCD (it's called Renai Kyoutei Nukegake Nashi I believe.) Go listen to that shit. 
> 
> I wrote this in like five minutes and it's unedited, so it probably sucks. 
> 
> Based on this prompt on tumblr: Imagine that your OTP lives together with other people and are not romantically involved with anyone else (of the people they are living with, anyway). The problem is that your OTP is very… handsy… a lot of the time. So much, that one of their roommates designates one of the closets as a “fuckcage” and tells your OTP that if they absolutely must do their business, they’d better do it in the cage. How does your OTP react?

The moment Akashi felt a hand on his thigh, he knew his relaxing morning was over.

 

Aomine’s hand slid up his leg casually, rubbing him through his pants slowly. Akashi felt himself heating up a little, but he tried to remain focused on his book. Until Aomine was leaning down over him to bite and suck at his neck. He let out a moan, and across the room at the breakfast table, Kise’s head snapped up.

 

“Uh-uh,” the blonde said loudly. “Cage! Go!”

 

Aomine grunted, then tugged Akashi up, his book falling onto the couch. He pulled him over to the closet on one side of the room and pushed him into it.

 

“Hey!” Akashi yelped as he was forced into the dark space. “There’s no need to be rough, Daiki!”

 

“You heard Kise,” Aomine said with a smirk as he pulled the door shut behind them.

 

“Just because _you’re_ horny in the mornings- ahh-” Akashi gasped as Aomine latched onto his neck again.

 

“Mm, you’re not resisting though,” Aomine murmured, continuing to kiss his neck. He bit down hard and Akashi made a little squeak.

 

“Of course not,” he breathed, his hands moving to Aomine’s muscled back and gripping at his shirt.

 

Aomine quickly stripped him of his clothes, dropping them to the floor and lifting Akashi up to sit him on one of the shelves. The positioning was awkward and uncomfortable, but Akashi didn’t complain, especially not when Aomine started to quickly jerk him off. Akashi made another squeak of pleasure, and Aomine swallowed the sound in a kiss. He grabbed the bottle of lube they kept hidden in the closet, flipping it open and pouring some into his hand.

 

“We’re going to have to stock up soon,” Akashi mumbled, eyeing the almost empty bottle.

 

“Yeah I fuck you almost too much,” Aomine said, slipping a finger past Akashi’s entrance.

 

“ _Almost_ ,” Akashi repeated. He squirmed a little in Aomine’s hands, trying to get comfortable. He cried out when Aomine curled his fingers against his spot, stroking gently and turning Akashi into a wreck. “Ahhnh!” he moaned, squeezing his thighs around Aomine’s hips.

 

“Have you been playing with yourself?” Aomine asked suddenly. “You feel looser than usual.”

  
Akashi blushed, glaring at him. “I- N-No!”

 

Aomine laughed. “That’s hot, Sei,” he said. He slid his fingers out, and held up the bottle to Akashi. “You wanna help me out with this?”

 

Akashi was blushing still as he poured some of the lube into his own palm. He stroked Aomine’s cock, coating it in the liquid, and Aomine groaned as he did, thrusting into his hand gently.

 

“There,” Akashi murmured, slinging his arms back around Aomine’s shoulders to hold on.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Aomine grinned. He held onto Akashi’s hips and tugged him down onto his cock, Akashi crying out as he was breached. He gripped Aomine’s shoulders tightly and clenched around him, making Aomine groan. “Don’t squeeze so hard, I can’t move.”

 

“Can’t help it,” Akashi moaned weakly. Aomine waited for him to relax a little, and then started bouncing him up and down, fucking him hard against the shelves. Aomine held one hand on Akashi’s ass, his still wet fingers stroking at his stretched hole and making Akashi shiver. “Don’t touch there,” the redhead moaned, his head lolling. Aomine ignored him, still stroking around the rim and feeling where his cock was pushing into the shorter male.

 

Akashi was moaning random sounds and words, not making any sense, and Aomine grinned as he pulled his hand back to start stroking his neglected cock. Akashi practically screamed, and he came a few seconds later, hot white splashing over their chests as he squeezed tightly around Aomine. Aomine groaned, thrusting into him a few more times and he was coming as well, filling Akashi up with his release. He gently set the shorter man down on his feet, and Akashi wobbled a little, one hand holding onto the shelves behind him.

 

“You okay?” Aomine asked, eyeing the liquid dripping between his partner’s legs with interest.

 

“Fine,” Akashi answered breathlessly. “I need another shower now.”

 

Aomine snickered. “Here, put this on, I’ll carry you out,” he said, handing Akashi his own oversized shirt.

 

“You’re not carrying me in front of the others,” Akashi said with a stern look as he pulled on the shirt. It covered down far enough on his thighs that the cum dripping out couldn’t be seen. He went to open the closet door and he stumbled again, falling into Aomine’s arms.

  
“Babe, just let me carry you,” the taller male said in an amused tone.

 

Akashi didn’t meet his gaze as he let himself be picked up. Aomine, dressed only in his sweatpants, carried Akashi out of the closet, quickly dashing past the others so they wouldn’t see anything inappropriate.

 

“Good thing the cage is pretty soundproof, isn’t it?” he said as he set Akashi down on the bathroom sink.

 

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t let you do me in there either,” the redhead huffed.

 

“Yeah you would, you’re just as desperate as me,” Aomine teased. He wolf whistled.

 

“What?” Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Just, that’s a really good sight,” Aomine said, nodding towards Akashi.

 

The redhead squeaked and snapped his legs shut when he realised what exactly Aomine was referring to. “Shower!” he screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Idk what this was but I like this ship SO YEAH .-.
> 
> I didn't really do much with the prompt this is like utterly plotless but yeah.


End file.
